Haldir and Narwain
by Tumaila
Summary: Haldir and Narwain are pledged to each other but problems arise when Rumil asks her to marry him instead


THE TIES THAT BIND  
  
Caras Galadhon Lothlorien  
  
A light snow fell upon the forest home of the Galadhrim elves. Despite the dense canopy of leaves that sheltered their city, a little snow still reached them. Frowning, I moved along the icy path as I struggled to reach my talon. The icy winter wind whipped the folds of my cloak out behind me as I lifted a hand to shield my eyes from the weather. The wind caught my shoulder length silver-blonde hair and fluttered it against my face as I wondered if I could reach my home without running into my arrogant commander.  
I sighed softly as I trudged up the stairs leading to my talon. Haldir and his brother's had been the ones to find me after the Orc raid that had killed my family. The Lord and Lady had offered me a chance to become a March Warden, a guardian of the Forest. Haldir had not cared for the idea but trained me as a Warden himself. Unfortunately, he also kept me posted to the inner side of Lorien's defensive ring. But today, I had traded places with Rumil and had taken his post on the northern boarder. If Haldir found out he would not only kill me but Rumil as well.  
"Narwain."  
I stopped dead in my tracks as the clipped command reached my ears. Although he had only spoken my name, it was enough for me to know that I had better halt. Turning slowly, I face him. Like me, he wore a silver grey tunic and leggings as well as the traditional grey cloak of the Wardens. He stood with his feet apart and his strong hands on his hips. My mouth went dry as I stared down into the grey eyes that seemed to bore right through me.  
"Did I not post you to the southern boarder?" He asked as his grey eyes swept over me, looking for any sign of injury from the recent battle. "You claim that you wish to be a warden and yet you can not follow the simplest of commands."  
"I would follow you to my death Haldir, you know that." I snapped as I walked down the few steps that separated us. "But you seem to think me a frail flower that would crumble under the lightest touch. Have you no faith in your teaching?"  
"You could have been killed."  
"As could any other elf, which stood that post." I replied dismissing his protest before he could finish it. "But as you can see, I am here as is everyone else. Did you not to teach me the skill I would need to take care of myself? Have some faith in me Commander. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I am very tired and dirty and would very much like to bathe."  
Shaking his head, Haldir watched as she turned around and walked up the stairs and entered her talon. Given what Orophin had said about the battle, he knew that she would be feeling a little stiff and sore tomorrow. Turning, he started down the staircase only to find Rumil waiting for him at the end of it.  
"Well that could have gone better." Rumil said as he watched his oldest brother descend the stairs. "I told you that she was fine. You need to stop treating her like a frail female and treat her like the warden she is."  
Chapter two:  
Why does he have to be so.so.so damned handsome? Sighing, I stripped out of my armor as I tried hard not to think of those deep grey eyes. Get a grip, Narwain. This is Haldir you're talking about. Shaking my head, I piled my hair on top of my head and stepped into the tub. The warm water sent waves of welcome warmth through my skin. Sinking into the water, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the rim of the tub as I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Mother! Father!"  
Dropping my hunting bow, I stumbled through the scattered remains of the fallen and the burning tents. How could this have happened? I had only been gone a few minutes and now there was nothing left. Spotting the body of my youngest sister, I staggered over to her and dropped down beside her. I remember gathering her into my arms and carrying her away, but I can not recall why. I stayed with them for two to three days before the Orcs came.  
The high pitch scream reached Haldir's sensitive ears a moment before he put his foot on the stairs leading to his talon. Turning, he raced back along the way he had come heading for Narwain's talon. He had been expecting this. It happened every year on the anniversary of her parent's death. Rumil and Orophin were waiting for him as he reached the stairs. It had been the three of them who had found the young elfling kneeling in the remains of her camp. A group of Orcs surrounded her, but she made no move to defend herself, instead she held her head up and her arms out, welcoming death.  
Of course the three warden's weren't about to let that happen. After sending the vile creatures to their death's, Haldir knelt next to the little girl and spoke to her gently while his brother's went to see what had happened to the bodies. He was surprised to learn that they had all been buried in proper elfish fashion.  
Entering her talon without a moment's hesitation, Haldir walked straight back to the bathing area of her talon. Reaching down, he plucked her out of the water while Rumil wrapped a heavy blanket about her and Orophin turned down her bed. Of course, she never remembered any of this, which was probably a blessing to all of them. Haldir sighed, he knew that his brother's considered Narwain their sister just as he had, but now something had changed. He had watched her grow from skinny elfling into a full grown woman and he seemed to enjoy plucking her out of her bath more and more.  
He reached out and brushed a lock of sliver blonde hair behind the tip of her ear as he wondered what would be like to kiss her. Stop thinking so! He reprimanded himself. This is Narwain, your foster sister!  
Rumil elbowed Orophin as he nodded at Haldir. The two brothers had been keenly aware of the rising tension between them ever since Narwain had come of Age. Several wardens had expressed interest in courting Narwain, but Haldir had put a quick stop to that. And no one dared to oppose the captain of the guard.  
Chapter three:  
  
Drawing back on the string of my bow, I sighted along the shaft of the arrow. Releasing my hold on it, the string twanged as the arrow leapt from the bow and struck the target. I lowered my arm as I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my free hand. Something was wrong. The arrow hand struck the target off center and I could not figure out why. Shifting my stance, I notched another arrow and let it fly. This time I missed the target completely.  
Notching yet another arrow, I tilted my head as I sighted along the arrow. A strong hand closed over the hand holding my bow as the other settled on my hip forcing me to shift my weight slightly. I closed my eyes momentarily as I felt his warm breath brush over my ear. The hand that had been resting on my hip skimmed over my side then along my arm until his hand closed around my wrist.  
"Now." He whispered.  
Instantly, I let go and the arrow impacted with the target. Stepping forward, I turned to face him. "Hannon Le, March warden."  
"Why do you do that?" He asked as he folded his arms over his chest.  
"Do what?" I asked as I shouldered my bow.  
"You call Rumil and Orophin by their names and yet you insist on using my rank when you address me. Why is that?" He said as we turned to leave the practice arena. "Have I done something to offend you?"  
"Nay." I said as I stopped walking and faced him. "You have done nothing to offend me. I just did not think that you would like it if I called you by name."  
"In three thousand years have I ever given you that impression?" He asked as we resumed walking. "Narwain I have watched you grow into the woman you are today, trained you to be my second and I have grown to love you."  
He had not meant to say that last part, it had just slipped out and now it hung in the air between them. Turning slightly, he faced me. "Say something, Narwain. Do not stand there looking at me like that."  
What could I say? My heart was lodged firmly in my throat and I was certain that I would choke on it if I even attempted to open my mouth. Never in my long life had I thought that he would have felt the same way I did. Run! My mind screamed. But my training as a warden demanded that I stand my ground. Taking courage in that, I step forward and kissed him.  
My actions must have caught him off guard for a moment, and then I felt his lips moving against mine. 


End file.
